mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Bob-omb Plains
Bob-omb Plains is the first main stage of Super Mario 64 The Green Stars and is reached by a pipe behind the large house in the first overworld. A pink bob-omb at the start of the level explains that Bowser ruined the farmlands and left a bunch of bob-ombs in his wake, including King Bob-omb who is waiting for Mario on top of the barn. The level features a barn, a windmill, and two large stone pillars (one of which is easily climbable) surrounding a small pond. Levels Star 1: Defeat King Bob-omb… Again! Mario must defeat King Bob-omb who has left the farmland in ruins! The king is on top of the barn straight in front of Mario when he enters the level. Inside the barn, climb the boxes along the back wall to jump to the second floor. Then climb the boxes under the hole in the ceiling and backflip onto the roof. Note that the sides of the roof are slanted so try to stay centered. To defeat the King, run around him and punch him in the back to lift him up and throw him. It takes three throws to kill him, as is tradition. Star 2: On Top of the Windmill Mario must climb to the top of a giant Windmill to get the second star. The windmill is located to the left of the barn. Climb the platforms around the outside of the windmill. The star is located at the top of the tallest sail and can be reached using a side jump or double jump. Star 3: Behind Bars Mario must use a switch to unlock a cage. This star is visible inside a cage at the base of the larger stone pillar in the level. Climb up the largest platform on the large pillar next to where Mario starts. On top of the pillar there is a purple "!" switch, which creates a line of boxes headed towards the neighboring pillar directly in front of it. Run along the boxes and long jump to reach the other side. The "!" switch on the second pillar opens the cage. Jump down and collect the star. Star 4: Find the 8 Red Coins To earn this star, Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the grassland. The Locations are as follows: # On top of the caged star pillar, next to the to the "!" switch # Hidden in the flower patch with the piranha plants # On top of a hill near the edge of the level, by the flower patch # In the pond # First floor of the barn, first stall on the right # Second floor of the barn, near the hole in the ceiling # Behind the barn # Behind the windmill After obtaining all 8 red coins, the red coin star appears between the barn and the windmill. Star 5: Upon a Hill This is star is located on top of a hill at the corner of the map, behind and to the left of Mario’s starting point. It can be reached either by a well-timed triple jump, or by kicking up the slope (jump, then while landing keep holding A and spam B). Star 6: Discover 5 Hidden Secrets For this star Mario must collect the 5 hidden secrets of the level (in v1.3 they are invisible, while in v2.0 they appear are small white orbs): # Up the wider pillar with the caged star, in the corner of the platform with the yellow ? block # At the base of the windmill (facing the cage) # At the side of the barn (facing the Red Coin Star Spawn) # First floor inside the barn, second stall on the left # On the roof of the barn, past the Chuckya (not the highest part of the roof where Star 1 spawned) After collecting all 5 secrets, the star appears at the side of the barn. Enemies * Bob-omb * Goomba * Piranha Plant * Chuckya (replaces King Bob-omb outside of Star 1) Trivia * When talking to King Bob-omb, he states that he is angry that you "threw him off his mountain". His speech refers to when Mario fought him in Super Mario 64 in Bob-omb Battlefield. * If you play on the more recent versions, the secret indications are the small projectiles that are fired by a Mr. I. Category:Level Category:Super Mario 64 The Green Stars Category:Super Mario 64 The Green Stars Location Category:Grassland Category:Music-Super Mario Bros Category:Location